1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a fuel supply system of an automobile or the like, particularly to an evaporated fuel gas purge system for adsorbing and purging evaporated gas of fuel in a fuel tank of an automobile or the like, and particularly to a fuel injection system equipped with an evaporated fuel gas purge system of fuel in a fuel tank of an automobile or the like.
2. Discussion of Background
Formerly, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 237348/1989, an automobile is equipped with an evaporated fuel gas adsorption device so that evaporated fuel gas in a fuel tank is not discharged to the air, which controls the adsorption and the purging of the gas corresponding with the operation of the engine.
Since the conventional evaporated fuel gas adsorption device is composed as above, the measurement of the evaporated gas quantity is not performed. Especially how much quantity of the gas is purged in purge time, is not known at all. In recent times the environmental requirement becomes severe, and exhaust gas control is more and more strengthened. Therefore, even in the purging system, it becomes necessary to know the purged gas quantity.
Furthermore, since no measurement is performed on the evaporated gas quantity, the gas quantity sucked in the engine in purge time is not known. Therefore in the conventional fuel injection system, correction is made on the purged gas quantity in purging by an estimated value obtained by tests. In view of the environmental requirement, in the exhaust gas control, the correction by the estimated value is devoid of accuracy.